


Just a guy thing

by RyanReta



Category: Jaws (Movies)
Genre: First time actually trying to write smut, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Give me validation, M/M, Sauna, This took me a year to write, bathhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanReta/pseuds/RyanReta
Summary: It's been a while after the Amity Incident.Matt Hooper decided to call up his old friend Chief Brody for a visit.During his stay, he decided to invite him to a bathhouse for the evening.It's not what you're thinking of course.It's just a guy thing.
Relationships: Martin Brody/Matt Hooper





	Just a guy thing

**Author's Note:**

> OK so, I've been writing this fic for a whole year.  
> No joke, my original draft was created March 14th 2020.  
> And what do I have to show for a whole year of work?  
> 6k words.  
> And I am stupidly proud of every single one of those words.  
> This was originally gonna be like a 1k romp and then I thought, what if it DOESN'T happen? And then it continues and then oh my God it DIDN'T happen again! And it just snowballed from there  
> P.S. This is is the complete but not final version, I will come back to this as there are a few things I'm not one hundred percent satisfied with.

Matt was fully prepared to receive a firm yet polite "No" once he asked Martin if he would like to accompany him to a bathhouse. He was also fully prepared for him to make some homophobic remark on how men don't just ask other men to those places without an ulterior motive.

And you see, that's the good thing of expecting the worst, that way you're pleasantly surprised when you get a positive result.

Martin seemed to give it very little thought before answering a surprisingly cheerful "Yes" and made zero offensive remarks about anyone who would attend those kinds of establishments.

Not wanting to seem overeager, he made an effort to not seem too excited at the prospect of him and Martin being sweaty, naked and wet together in small spaces, choosing to respond with a calm “Oh, Ok.”

Containing his excitement, he began contemplating the situation.  
Part 1 of his plans was a success now to start planning part 2.  
In the past when he's invited another man to a bathhouse, he'd known for sure that the other man was queer and knew what was implied in the invitation.  
In this case he wasn't even expecting Martin to accept, just wanting to get the question out into the world and get it over with. 

"So what's the place like? I've never been to one before." 

Matt was snapped out of his thought process by the question, somewhat surprised that Martin had never been to a bathhouse. 

"Really? Hmm. I thought maybe you'd been to one in New York before" 

"I've definitely seen them, but I've never gone into one, I just never really understood why they were a thing" 

"Well let me tell you, you're missing out. This one we're going to, it's nice, pretty old but still holds up.  
You can get a beer, lay back in the steam rooms, finish it off with a nice long shower." He leaned back in his chair, swirling the water in his cup. 

Martin gazed down at his fork, pursing his lips before asking  
"Don't you have to be naked at these places?" 

His hand froze, and he could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat.  
Fuck. Well, there goes that, he knew that would be too big of a deterrent. He's been around men long enough to know that straight guys are super uncomfortable being naked around other men, even with how much they say they enjoy the 'locker room talk' environment, he knows that they aren't really eager to show off or see another man undress. 

"I mean, you can if you want, they give you a towel to cover up, and if you want to you can leave your underwear on. But if you're not cool with that its fine, you don't have to go if you don't want to"  
Again, this was one of the rare occasions that expecting the worst turned out to be a satisfying result. 

"Oh no its fine I was just wondering, first time and all, just wanted to know if there was a dress code or any rules about that" 

OK so he's cool with that, or at the least he's not afraid of being around other guys at least in his underpants so that's something. Hell, if he gets to see him without a shirt on it'll be worth it. 

"Yeah, the whole point of these places is to relax and unwind, you can get as comfortable as you want" 

"Sounds fun, so, when are we going? When's the best time to go?" 

Oh if only Martin knew what goes on, Matt would have a field day telling when's the best times to go and do everything he wanted to do to him, but he refrained. 

"Tuesdays are pretty slow there, if we go after work it won't be too crowded. " 

"OK then, next Tuesday it is." Martin smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. 

The small touch was driving him crazier than it probably should have but considering his crush and unofficial best friend just agreed to, and even seemed to look forward to being naked in close proximity surrounded by men, he believes his reaction is justified. 

As the weekend passed, the excitement slowly became worry.  
What if Martin changed his mind? Maybe he wasn't as cool with nudity as he thought or perhaps he realized Matt's crush and was disgusted at the thought of it. 

But he didn't. 

In fact, he seemed to even be looking forward to it, asking about small details, like, how long he's been going there, or what is was like to sit in a sauna. 

Come Tuesday they had arrived home after work, fixing up a small supper, all the while chatting about the days events, noting how for both of them nothing too exciting had happened.  
It was a nice change of pace really, to just go from day to day, not have to deal with too much happening in too little time. 

After finishing up with the dishes, they grabbed their bags and headed down to the bus stop, a 20 minute bus ride being the only thing between Matt and his biggest fantasy. 

The ride there was uneventful, they spent the time talking, Matt pointing out small things along the way, like a diner that seems to never close even in extreme situations, and that one shoe store where the salesman is a real prick but his deals are good and the shoes last forever.

"Heres our stop" he rose from his seat, taking Martin's wrist and pulling him through the small crowd of people standing. 

"It's just around the corner" he announced after stepping off from the bus, realizing he was still gripping Brody's wrist, he let go hurriedly. 

After a short walk they arrived at the front door of the establishment, Martin commenting on how large it appeared.  
The old brick building wasn't very outstanding. The only indication as to what kind of place it was being the name written out on the large front window. 

'Carson and Steele’s.  
Bathhouse/Sauna'

A bell rang above the door as they stepped in, the entry area having a pleasant scent of leather and wood from the old looking furniture. 

Standing at the reception, which had a display of sundries including fancy soaps and cigars, was a handsome man bowed over a notebook, who looked up towards them at the sound of the bell, smiling amicably when he saw Matt walk in with Martin. 

"Hey there Hooper, nice seeing you! It's been a while. How've you been?" he stepped out from behind the desk to greet Matt with a firm handshake. 

"I've been worse Andy, a good steam should help out" Matt chuckled. 

"Well it's good to see you again. And who's your friend here?" 

"Oh, yes, Martin this is Andrew, he runs this place" 

"You flatter me Hooper, God knows it's Jimmy who keeps this place alive. Nice meeting you Martin"

"It's nice to meet you too. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been running this place? You seem pretty young."

"Again with the flattery, you definitely know how to treat a fella. It's kind of a family business. My folks started it up back in the day. After they retired my brother was in charge for a while but he decided he didn't like it. Then my partner and I decided to give it a new life, you know, keep the tradition alive" he informed them as he cleared the desk, then picking two keys off from a pegboard on the wall behind him. 

"So, Brody and Hooper, 2 admissions, that's 5 dollars."

They paid their ticket and got handed their sheets, walking through to the bar area of the bath house. They handed their tickets to the man before the changing rooms, Matt keeping an eye on Martin's reaction when they walked through the doors, turning the corner and walking into the communal area where several men in different states of undress stood and sat around, standing out amongst them were 2 large older men, standing stark naked in front of them. Matt greeted them politely, Martin doing the same, his face showed more surprise than shock seeing how nonchalant and unashamed these older men were, making no effort to conceal their privates in front of other people.

They passed the small sitting area, making a right turn at the hall towards where their changing rooms were located.

“Ok, I’m here in 34 and you’re in 33.  
So, umm, just take your time, and we can get to relaxing.” Matt said, his voice having the slightest hint of nervousness. 

“Oh, ok. I’ll get ready then” Brody seemed oddly tense as he spoke. Maybe this was the moment he decided this was too much and he wasn’t cut out for this. 

Wordlessly they both unlocked their door, entering their respective changer.

As he locked the door from inside Matt let out a heavy breath, sitting on the hard tile bench to give himself a minute of peace. 

"Just relax. Don't panic. Whatever happens, happens"  
He mumbled as he rubbed his face. 

He stood and quickly stripped down to nothing, balling up his clothes and pushing them into the corner where the bench met the wall, then leaving his shoes under the bench as well. 

Matt wrapped the sheet around his waist and walked out into the hall, locking the door behind him and looping the short string around his wrist as he waited for Martin to exit as well.  
Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Martin wearing only a small white sheet. 

Safe to say, he was mesmerized.  
He had folded the sheet so it was shorter, tying it in a knot at his hip, exposing a tantalizing view of his thigh, the bleached fabric was a stark contrast to his smooth tanned skin, the bright whiteness of the light above above them catching on the definition of his long slender physique. 

If it weren't for Martin calling out to him, he never would have snapped out of his astonishment. 

"Looks like we're all set. Shall we?" 

"Uhh, yeah, let's uh, go unwind" again with that nervous chuckle that seemed desperate to make itself present. 

He led Martin towards where the saunas were located.

"OK, so, this one here is the dry heat. It's pretty harsh but you get used to it" 

Opening the door a blast of hot air hit them both. 

"Man, that stings."  
Martin rubbed at his eyes, the extreme heat causing immediate discomfort. 

"Give it a minute, I promise you'll get used to it." he assured his friend. 

They sat on the tiled bench, identical to the one in the rooms, there were only 3 other men in the sauna, 2 of them were talking about sports scores, the other man on his own was lying down on the bench, his sheet covering his forehead. 

"You know what, it's not as bad as the hottest days in Amity" Martin exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

They both laughed, recalling one particularly scorching evening they couldn't sleep.  
But the laughter quickly ceased, as memories of the Amity incident came flooding back. 

Rather than dwell on what had happened, Matt attempted to lighten the mood by striking up a conversation with the other men.  
They didn't seem to mind and gladly let him and Martin join their chat, the joviality pushing back any bad memories. 

"Damn, this heats kinda getting to me, I feel like I need a drink" Brody huffed, swiping his hand across his face, doing little in the way of wiping off the sweat. 

"I wouldn't mind a beer right now. If you'll excuse us gentleman" Matt stood and adjusted the sheet around his waist with Martin following suit. 

Leaving the heat, they headed towards the smaller bar which was located in the communal area. 

"Do you have cash on you?" 

"No, you get a tab and pay it at the front desk." 

"Hey, can I get two beers? Put it on Matt Hooper." 

They received their drinks, thanking the bartender and walking away to find a spot to sit. 

A short while of idle conversation with another patron passed, their bottles becoming steadily warmer and emptier. 

Taking one last sip, Martin suggested going into the steam room, wanting to compare it to the dry heat. 

They dropped off their empty bottles and headed towards the second sauna.  
Again, a blast of heat hit them as the door opened, and while it was just as hot as the other, it was a more pleasant sensation, less harsh sunlight and more like the rising heat after a rainstorm. 

There were only two other men already there, Hooper noticing how one was significantly older, holding the younger man very close.  
He hoped Martin hadn't noticed them, not wanting him to to freak out, even with the thick steam obscuring them partly, it was quite obvious what they were doing, although Martin seemed oblivious to the couple as they sat on the bench together. 

"Oh now this is more like it. Kinda feels like you got splashed at the aquarium on a hot day." Martin relaxed, fully leaning onto the wall, and placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. 

Matt allowed himself a moment of indulgence, seeing as Martin seemed too relaxed to care.  
His eyes trailed over his body, a layer of sweat covering every inch of him.  
He watched as a droplet fell from the tip of his nose, running down his chest and finally being absorbed by the sheet at his waist, which had loosened the tiniest bit, allowing the small area of skin above his groin to show. 

"Now that I think of it, have you heard anything about the restaffing?" 

Matt once again was snapped of his ogling by Martin's question, he really should stop letting this happen. 

"Oh yeah, Tina did mention that, but I think it's only about the new kids, apparently some of them aren't up to snuff." 

Their conversation about work was interrupted by a deep moan, both of them turning at the sound, the heavy steam concealing for the most part, but even through the thick wall of vapor they could both clearly see the shape of the older man fully seated on the younger mans lap, leaving nothing to the imagination as to what they were doing.

Ok, this was it, this was the moment Martin realized that you could do more than just unwind and relax, and he would storm out yelling out slurs towards him and every other man here.

But he didn’t. 

And again, that's the best thing about being pessimistic, you were always surprisingly satisfied when something goes well.

Martin looked… curious, his expression showing intrigue rather than disgust.  
He moved closer to Matt on the bench, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

“Hooper, are they… doing, what I think they’re doing?”  
The closeness of his voice and the erotic sight in front them made Matt shudder from arousal.

“Yeah… they are.” He whispered back. 

“I told you, this is a place to unwind… I guess, somewhere along the way, someone realized you could do more than just sit back”

The men's moans filled the small room almost as much as the steam, along with the sound of skin coming together as the older man seated himself on the younger's member. 

“Hooper, can I show you something?”

Many things could have happened, of all those things Matt was in no way shape or form expecting what Martin did next.

Almost as in slow motion, Brody pulled at the sheet around his waist , letting it fall open and revealing his erection.  
In that moment, he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest from how frantically it was beating.

It really was more than he could have hoped for, long and thick, devoid of any hair which made it look even larger. 

It felt like his soul had left his body and was seeing everything from every direction imaginable. 

Matt was frozen stiff, his jaw hanging, eyes transfixed and his pulse seeming to get quicker and quicker, making his own erection jolt with each beat of his heart.  
He snapped from his reverie when he felt Martins arm around his back, his hand on Matt's shoulder and pulling him close. 

"You can touch it if you want, or you can just stare at it" 

It seemed as if he had used up all his speechlessness for the day since he felt no hesitation before answering with held back enthusiasm. 

"Well, if you don't mind…" 

He reached down to take a hold of Martin's erection, the pad of his index finger barely even grazing the skin when the door to the sauna opened, startling them, and the men on the other side of the room, the older man standing up straight and sitting down on the bench in front of where they were seated, Martin haphazardly covered himself, and Matt slid a full foot away, almost slipping onto the floor. 

Four older men entered, conversing loudly about women they had seen at a strip club. 

Matt immediately gave up all hope of anything else happening between him and Martin. It had probably been a heat of the moment thing, maybe even the single beer he'd downed jump starting his curiosity, it probably had him feeling turned on by the closeness, the nudity, the exhibitionism, it had all just happened and wouldn't happen again. 

They sat there for a minute, Hooper trying to tune out the rowdy conversation, noticing how the younger man left quite hurriedly. 

Once it felt like the awkwardness had settled at least a bit, he spoke. 

"Hey uh, Martin, I don't know you, but I'm starting to feel like all this sweat is weighing me down, I'm thinking we could hit the showers and then we can leave" 

Martin seemed oddly stoic, annoyed even, but that was probably just the haze of beer and feeling horny making him see things. 

"Yeah, that. That sounds good" Martin rewrapped the sheet around himself, his erection having gone down. 

They left the steam room, making a stop at the changers to retrieve their soap and shampoo. 

Heading down to the basement floor where the showers were located, there was a handful of other men, ignoring each other's presence, although Matt did notice how two men in the far corner separated as they walked in. 

The shower room was incredibly spacious, a large open room with 14 shower heads, 7 on either wall and a large mirror over a sink. 

"I should have brought my shaving kit, been itching to get rid of the beard" 

"You look good like that, maybe just a trim" 

The small compliment gave him an ache deep in his chest, knowing it was just Martin being nice and nothing else. 

They each stood under a shower head, depositing their sundries in a small nook in the wall. 

Before Matt could explain how to set the water temperature, Martin took hold of the small lever, cranking it to the left and dousing himself in ice cold water. 

He laughed as Brody cursed and attempted to shake off the cold. 

After getting his laughter under control he explained that left was cold water and right was hot water, Martin reached for the lever again, this time standing close to the wall and not under the shower head, slowly turning it right and holding his hand under the stream until he reaches a comfortable warmth

Matt chuckled at his friend and proceeded to turn his shower on to a high heat almost, enough to burn. 

He stood in the spray of water a few seconds, allowing the hot water to beat down on his face and hair, then flowing down his body  
Reaching into his bag he grabbed a bar of soap working up a thick lather under the stream, then setting the water to a light trickle, as to not immediately wash away all the suds. 

Matt had soaped up his face and chest when Martin asked

"Can you wash my back?" 

At this point Matt wasn’t sure if he should still feel hopeful or dejected, this was just something men did. 

Matt decided to take full advantage, considering this could be his last chance to fully admire Martin's body.  
He lathered up his hands and placed them on Martin's shoulders, rubbing in small circles, slowly working his hands downwards.  
It probably wouldn’t go over so well for him to grope Martin's ass, even with how tempting it was, right in front of him, his tan skin accentuating a birthmark at the top of his left cheek.

“Want me to do you?”

Whatever or whoever was deciding his fate was a sick son of a bitch, all this teasing and wishy washy was going to end up killing him. Desperate to at least find some relief, he accepted the offer. 

It was a feeling like no other to have Martin's long slender fingers massaging his back. After a minute he felt his hands stop at the dimple between his back and his ass, almost as if waiting for something.  
Deciding it was probably Martin just realizing how weird this whole thing was, he turned around and let the hot water wash away all the suds.

It didn't take long for them to finish, shampooing their hair was a short affair, they rinsed off and left the showers.

Heading back to the changing rooms, Matts shoulders hung low, he couldn't help it really, he was so close to fulfilling his fantasy, and it felt like life was deciding to torture him at every chance it got. 

They arrived at their changing rooms, Brody informing Hooper he would sit around for a while, to cool down a little. 

Matt acknowledged him with a quick nod, before stepping into his changer. 

Reaching into his bag for a towel, he made quick work of drying off the water still clinging to him, rubbing off to the point that his skin was left slightly irritated from the friction. 

He sat with his head against the wall for a while, trying to relax himself.  
He was resigned to the fact that his fantasy was going to remain a fantasy, Martin was just being a good friend by coming here with him and being cool with the idea. Even what had happened in the steam room, it was just a heat of the moment thing that wouldn’t happen again.  
With one last sigh he quickly got dressed, replacing the clean clothes in his bag with what he was wearing when they arrived. 

When he walked out into the hallway Martin was already dressed and ready to leave.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, noticing how Hopper seemed bummed out. 

“It’s nothing, I'm just kinda tired , that steam really loosens you up huh?" he asked, trying to shift the conversation away from himself.  
It was better to let his feelings out later that night with Martin sound asleep in the other room, as he worked out the immense frustration with his right hand.

As he turned to lock his door, Martin came up behind him.

"Matt, were you… expecting, something to happen?" 

Martin’s hand coming to wrap around his middle was just as unexpected. 

"I...I don't know what you mean…" 

"Hooper, I told you I’ve never been to one of these places, I think I forgot to tell you that I've at least been invited to one." 

"Wait, so you… you already knew what guys do at these places?" 

"Yeah, a long time ago some guy tried asking me out. Told me everything he would do to me in the sauna." He laughed as he recalled how explicit the man had been in his invitation. 

"And then you invited me here, and I kind of realized what you were up to.  
I thought you were finally gonna act out in it, but you were so… indifferent about everything…  
I thought you were just curious when you were about to grab my dick… But, then those men walked in, and you looked so embarrassed."

"Martin, you have no idea the things I want to do to you."  
Matt eased out of Martin's grasp, turning to face him and placing a hand on his shoulder, bringing them close. 

"You know, I'm actually glad we didn't do anything here. I wouldn't have been able to keep quiet."  
With a cocky smile Brody placed his hands on Hooper's waist, pressing them even closer together. 

Matt smiled, letting out a short laugh and burying his face in Martin's neck. 

Quite hurriedly they made their way out of the bathhouse, dropping off their damp sheets in a hamper by the exit and going to hand the keys to Andrew, who was chatting with a shorter man with blond hair over the counter. 

"Hey there Matty, long time no see pal" the man reached out to give Hooper a handshake and a quick pat on the back with his other hand. 

"Been too long Jimmy." 

"Oh and you must be Martin. Andy told me Matt brought a friend today." 

"Yep, we're good friends" Martin exclaimed, bringing his hand down to Matt's shoulder, pulling him closer and causing him to blush. 

Andy, taking notice of the action leered at him, giving a very knowing look. 

"You two look like you're in a hurry, Jimmy I say we should let our friends get home." 

Jimmy quickly assessed the situation, excusing himself.

"OK then, I'll be in the office. I'll see you around Hooper, and, Martin, it was nice meeting you, maybe we'll be seeing you two around here more" 

"Likewise, and you definitely will." Martin answered, bringing his hand down to Matt's waist. 

The bus ride home was quiet, but it was a nice, comfortable silence. They had already said much, it was nice to just be close together, their hands clasped together under the cover of Matt’s rucksack. 

Arriving at their stop, they hurriedly stepped off the bus, heading towards the apartment building at a brisk pace.  
Walking down the street, through the doors and up the stairs, every second leading up to their arrival at Hooper's apartment felt like an eternity. 

Once inside they dropped their bags next to the door and they both shrugged off their jackets dropping them on the floor. 

Now standing in the middle of the living room, Matt had no idea how to proceed. Did he hug Martin? Kiss him? Just go for it and start undressing?

Thankfully it was Martin who reached forward first, his hands resting on Matt's shoulder, his left moving upwards to gently wrap at his neck , his thumb gently stroking the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“Martin, I want to kiss you” came the soft plea. 

“I want to kiss you too. " he replied in a quiet murmur. 

When their mouths met, it was like everything around them had vanished, in that moment the only thing that existed was them. 

It felt like an eternity later when they seperated, both of them sporting gleeful smiles.

“We should… take this into the bedroom" he exclaimed breathlessly, as he ran his hands over Martin's back. 

"I would love that" 

Taking his hand, he led them towards the bedroom, feeling an exhilaration he hadn't felt in too long. 

As soon as they stepped into the bedroom their mouths found each other again. It was slow but intense, their tongues exploring each other, swiping over lips and teeth, such an intimate touch causing their erections to twitch in their pants. 

Martin began to unbutton his shirt when Matt captured his hands, pulling away from their heated kiss. 

"Wait, let me do this"  
Matt murmured as he brought his hands up to the collar of Martin's shirt, slowly undoing each button. 

As he exposed more and more skin, he slid his hands over Martins chest, teasing his niplles with soft circualr motions, the soft breathy moans that escaped him fueled Matt in his actions

Once his shirt was open, Matt peeled it off of him, stroking his shoulder and giving his bicep a firm squeeze. 

Gently pushing him onto the bed, Hooper knelt down, reaching for Martin's belt, he pulled apart the buckle, then pulled down his pants by tugging on the sides, leaving him only his white boxers. 

His erection pulled the fabric tight, a small wet spot apparent at the tip of his cock.  
Matt leaned forward, darting out his tongue to lick the pre cum soaked fabric, causing Martin to shudder at the slight contact.

It wasn't exactly pleasant, the bitter taste combining with the leftover scent of laundry detergent. 

Deciding to not let the experience be muddled by his clothing, he hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled down the offending garment in one swift motion, moving slightly to let Martin kick them into the far corner of the room. 

Now, there was no chance of anyone interrupting, no more mishaps that would break the mood and ruin the moment.  
Taking a moment to admire Martin’s long hard cock, he wrapped his hand around it, gently tugging down his foreskin to reveal the pink head leaking precum. 

He swirled his tongue over the soft head, reveling in the salty and bitter taste, taking at least half of the member in his mouth. Without the obstruction of his underwear Matt was able to take in the full taste of Martin’s skin, his natural musk mingling with the faint scent of his body soap.  
Martin moaned, a deep, guttural sound that resounded wonderfully in his ears, as a shudder ran through his body  
Matt pulled back deciding to tease Martin by only working the head. 

The tip of his tongue prodded at Martins piss slit, savoring the steady drip of pre cum.  
Wanting to add to the sensation he dragged his teeth over the sensitive flesh, making him moan loudly. 

He felt Martin's hand reach up to his hair in a surprisingly gentle gesture. Pulling away from the hard member  
Matt smiled up at him, keeping their gazes locked as he slowly but surely took the entirety of Martins member into his mouth, letting out a slow breath as the head prodded in his throat, Martins eyes fluttered, the sensation of his cock being swallowed down being more than he could handle. 

Matt removed his mouth from Martin’s cock, a small string of saliva dangling from his lips, still stroking him as he planted soft kisses along the shaft. 

Again, he swallowed Martin's impressive erection, in long, slow intervals.  
Brody's moans filled the small room, bouncing off the walls and right into Hooper's ears, even just the sound of Martin's pleasure making Matt's hard prick twitch. 

“Matt, I- I want to… ” Martins voice was in short ragged breaths, Matt feeling a sense of pride at how he was able to undo Martin from only giving head. 

“What do you want?” Matt still had a hold on Martin’s dick as he laid himself over him, leaving soft kisses on his neck. 

“I want to suck you too…” Martin pulled him close, whispering in a deep sultry voice that was almost enough to make Matt cum then and there. 

"Oh, yeah sure go for it" Matt let out breathlessly. Not only had it been too long since his last encounter with a man, it had been even longer since a man had blown him. 

They switched positions, Matt feeling a rush seeing Martin on his knees all flustered.  
He could tell Martin was nervous, he’s fooled around enough to know how it is for first timers. 

"You don’t have to, it’s ok” even though he wanted nothing more than Martin’s mouth on him, he didn't want him doing anything he didn't feel comfortable with, even if that did mean a case of blue balls for both of them. 

" I really do want to, I just… I don’t want to do it wrong” Martin blushed as he took a firm grip of Matt's cock, running his thumb over the head. 

"There's not really a wrong way” Matt chuckled breathlessly at the sensation of Martin’s calloused fingers on his member.

"Just don’t bite me and we'll be good” 

It all just kept getting better and better, Martin inching closer to his cock, the first touch of his warm wet tongue on the leaking head making him shudder all over, the sensation almost too much for him to handle. 

"Does that feel good?” Martin looked up at him as he continued swirling his tongue over the sensitive head. 

"It feels incredible” 

Flashing a smile, Martin grew more adventurous and took Matt’s cock into his mouth, taking little over half of the shaft in before it hit the back of his throat, triggering his gag reflex, making him pull away quickly. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not used to it" he answered hoarsley. 

"Try holding your breath, it helps a lot." Hooper informed. 

Martinb pulled back, taking a deep breath and slowly lowering his mouth onto Matt’s erection,  
That must have done the trick, since he was able to swallow him down with little trouble. 

"Oh fuck" Matt cried out, at the sensation of Martin taking him all the way down.  
The sensation didn't last long, with him pulling away pulling after a few seconds. 

"How was that?" Martin asked nervously, his breath slightly ragged and his lips glistening with saliva. 

"It was great, better than great" Matt replied with a wide grin. 

Matt brought him close, bringing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. 

"Fuck me Martin…” he whispered, running his hands down Martin's back before giving his ass a firm squeeze. 

Martin smiled into their heated kiss, as he grinded his erection into Matt's own. 

" Do you have a rubber?" he asked, pulling away for only a second before resuming their lip lock.

Matt moved away from the edge of the bed, reaching into the bedside drawer and removing a strip of condoms and a tube of KY jelly. 

As they adjusted their position on the bed, Hooper asked. 

"Have you ever done anal?" 

"Once, but it was a long time ago…" he answered sheepishly. 

"I’ll show you how to prep me" 

Matt laid back, adjusting a pillow behind him for support. 

"Put some of this on your fingers, just a little" he handed to lubricant to Martin, who squeezed out a small dollop onto his finger tips. 

"Now put one finger in." 

Matt took Martin's hand guiding him towards his entrance, the sting of having Martin's surprisingly thick finger inside of him disappearing after a few seconds. 

It had been so long since Matt had been intimate with someone, that the sensation of having a man's finger inside of him felt like he was experiencing it for the first time. 

Matt exhaled, taking a second to get used to having something inside him after so long.  
"Hmph. OK, now, move it around, you have to loosen me up" 

"Is this okay?" 

"I'm good, it's just been a while" 

Martin slowly swirled his finger inside of Matt, slowly but surely coaxing the tight muscles into relaxing. 

"Fuck… OK, now add another finger."  
Matt moaned in between breaths as the sting began to subside, meaning he was close to being ready. 

After the third finger, he felt ready for Martin to finally penetrate him. 

He tore the condom open with his, teeth handing it to Martin who quickly rolled it on to himself, and giving a quick tug to make sure it was on properly. 

It was an achingly slow pace at which Martin moved that made the feeling so much more intense.  
The head of Martin's cock entered him slowly with no resistance, every inch more that introduced inside of him making for an incredibly full feeling.  
Time seemed to stand still as Matt took in the entire length of Martin's prick

"Oh, oh fuck…" Matt gasped. 

"Does it hurt? We can stop-" Martin hadn't even moved an inch away when Matt cut him off with a sloppy kiss. 

"Oh no, it feels great. It's just been a long time." 

Martin smiled at gum softly, his expression genuinely caring for Matt's pleasure.  
Confident that he wasn't causing any pain, he pulled back his hips, leaving the tip of his cock inside of Matt before pushing back at the same pace. 

The slow calm rhythm persisted for a while, Martin dipping his head low to nibble at Matts neck, who could only let out soft gasps and whimpers, the ecstasy rushing through his mind not allowing much coherent thought. 

"Brody… fuck me hard… please…" was all the speech he could muster at the moment. 

Martin leaned close once more to whisper seductively in Hooper's ear.  
"If that's what you want." 

Brody captured Hooper's mouth in a desperate kiss as he adjusted his position , planting his knees firmly on the mattress and placong Matt's legs over his shoulders.

Martin switched from the slow rocking motion to a fast paced thrust, the increase in momentum causing the bed to creak underneath them. 

"Fuck, wait, just move a little, yeah like that- OH FUCK." 

Feeling the head of Martin's cock brush against his prostate sent jolts of pleasure through his entire body, his muscles quivered as he could do nothing but moan increasingly louder, the sounds Hooper was letting out fueled Martin in his endeavor, as he quickened his motion, making sure to hit Hooper's sweet spot over and over to draw out more breathless, gasping moans. 

"Oh fuck… Hooper… I'm close. Not gonna last much longer…"  
Martin stammered as his motions became more erratic. 

"I'm close too, oh fuck, Martin, make me cum."  
Hooper whined. 

A loud moan, almost like a shout, escaped him as 3 heavy spurts erupted from his pulsing member, landing on his chest and stomach, clinging onto the fine hairs that covered his body. 

Brody followed suit, instead with soft gasping breaths, his orgasm being wrought from him by the contractions of Hooper's insides, finishing with one final thrust, burying himself fully with a sharp slap of their skin coming together. 

For a while they stayed in that position, silent save for their heavy breathing their gazes locked together as the afterglow of their orgasms coursed through them.  
As his arms grew weak from the post orgasm haze, Brody let himself fall, pulling out from Martin and rolling onto the bed beside him. 

With a soft grunt he removed the filled condom, tying off the end and dropping it on the floor. 

"That was… amazing…" Matt's breathing slowly regained his composure 

"You were amazing. " Martin was surprisingly gentle, stroking his cheek 

"I think I need a smoke. "  
Martin stood but Matt stopped him before his could leave the room. 

"I have some right here" 

"But you don't smoke?" 

"Yeah, but I know you do." Matt reached into the bedside drawer again, pulling out a brand new carton of cigarettes and an old looking lighter. 

The gesture of Hooper keeping cigarettes for him for some reason made his heart jump.  
There was something so intimate about it, past partners never really liked his smoking habit, but Matt never seemed to mind. 

He returned to the bed, sitting up against the wall, with a quick kiss to his temple, he took the carton of lucky strike and a union jack decorated zippo from Matt. 

They sat in silence, passing the cigarette between them until all that was left was the brown wrapped filter.  
Matt even had an ashtray on the bedside table. 

"Martin… I…" 

"What is it?" 

"I. I really like you, and not just for sex stuff. I don't want this to be a one time thing" 

"I don't either" 

"R- really?" 

"Yeah. I… I've had certain feelings about you, since that day we met" 

"I remember being drunk on wine, I was almost ready to act out on it in front of my wife… but then  
.. everything happened, and then you left. I was surprised when you invited me here. I didn't want to do anything and ruin our friendship after so long apart…" 

Matt couldn't help but laugh at the situation, surprised not only how Martin reciprocated, but how he also lived with the worry of spoiling their relationship. 

"Well, I don't think we have anything to worry about now." 

One last kiss, long, slow and tender was all they could mister before giving in to their exhaustion. 

They slept holding each other close, comforted by each other's warmth, a calm dreamless sleep taking over them. 

No point in thinking of what could have happened, instead, they looked forward to what could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so story time.  
> I had seen Jaws like 3 years ago but paid little mind to it. Then Dead Meat uploaded the Kill Count for Jaws and I was hooked. Heh. Hooked.  
> Anyways, I don't know how my brain came up wirht this idea.  
> Actually, I do, since I am totally piggybacking off Show me the way to go home (Hannah I am so sorry)  
> And this came to me cause I, at that time, frequented bathhouses and woo baby the things that happen in those places.  
> Also thanks to to Jordan Bloom because I was going to include his characters in this but I asked for his permission and he politely declined my request, but I did bring in my OCs that I've had in the works for literal years now so thank you to them :3


End file.
